


Fighting

by MaruAdi



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nayuta and Reon are kind of childhood friends, Nayuta is Kabuto, Reon is Gattack, but it's only a bit, i really didn't mean to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruAdi/pseuds/MaruAdi
Summary: Kamen Rider Kabuto AUIn a world invaded by aliens, Nayuta and Reon both have the power to fight back, but since both have different reasons and ideals, they don't cooperate. But what will possibly make these two fight together?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon
Kudos: 9





	Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic i wrote right after watching Kabuto by recommendation from a friend, It may be slightly inaccurate when looking at the original show, but i did my best to match it with NayuReon's dynamic. Also, i'm sorry for Nayuta's past but it was necessary :)

Nayuta didn't want this little toy or gadget or whatever was flying in front of him right now as he tried to go back home for he wanted to sing. That flying thing was called something like Kabuto Zecter or something and it looked like a beetle, an insect, something that he hated very much. Probably one of the two reasons he didn't like to see it around him, the second reason being that whenever that thing appeared, Nayuta would be surrounded by many ugly monsters that wanted to mess with him for whatever reason.

A curse escaped his mouth as he looked at the four green ugly alien monsters surrounding him. What was their name again? Worms? What a stupid name, thought Nayuta, his hand which previously was in his pocket faced the sky, grabbed the flying beetle machine and with a quick motion, he placed it in his belt that was some sort of gadget too.

-"Transformation."

Nayuta's voice was very very annoyed, he was so angry at those ugly things for getting in his way to home. He wanted to sing, and they got in his way, they deserved only death. As soon as he pronounced that word, Nayuta's body along with his head was envlopped with a bright light which covered him with an armor . A mostly red one with big blue glowing eyes, that looked very much like a beetle. He cursed yet again at how he felt disgusted being an insect that he hates, before he took out his gun. Not any normal gun, a futurist gun you can only see in animes.

As much as he hates being an insect, he hated those that get in his way more so with an unbelievable speed and accuracy, he fired at the ugly aliens called Worms multiple times while giving a few punches here and there to those who survived his gun, defeating them in less than fiveteen minutes. 

_Huh. Not only are they ugly, they're weak too._

After taking off the Kabuto Zecter from his belt and returning back to his civil form, Nayuta looked at the gadget in his hand for a very long moment, a pensive look on his face. This beetle like machine allowed him to transform to a strong armored man called a Rider with the power to defeat these aliens who came to earth when he was like seven, after a meteorite fell from space in japan. It was his mother who gave this to him, that he was sure of, but when, he didn't remember. It has always been with him, which bothered him a lot simply because he couldn't care less about it, he didn't want it, but for some weird reason ,he couldn't get rid of it even if he tried. He just couldn't convince himself to throw away something that his mother gave him, if it was from his one useless of a father then he wouldn't hesitate one bit, but it was his mother. The one who stood with him and took care of him during all of her lifetime until her last breath because yes, she died from illness.

-"Hey, Nayuta!"

He recognized the person who just called him immediatly as he heard this voice too many times, and he could swear he felt a headache start just by it. Right, there were actually three reasons why he didn't like the Kabuto zecter. The first one was because it looked like an insect, the second one was because it only brought him trouble and the third one was because of the boy his age standing before him whose name, if he remembered correctly was Misono Reon.

-"Misono, you're late. I already killed them." Said Nayuta with utmost annoyance as he set free the Kabuto Zecter that flew away to somewhere unknown to the two of them.

-"I can see that, i do have eyes you know?" Was the annoyed reply from Reon who was trying to regain his breath from running till here with full speed when Kenta informed him that the Worms were only a few meters away from his previous position.

-"I see only one eye." 

-"I have two, two!" screamed Reon at Nayuta's words full of malice, while pointing at the hidden eye behind his frange.

It was always like this when these two met, a fight that Nayuta starts and Reon loses because he gets irritated too easily. These two had known each other for years now, one woud call them friends, but they were far far away from that as the two hated each other too much. Yet, they still stick up together for whatever unknown reason. Reon, let out a long sigh of exasperation as he realised that once again, he got caught up in Nayuta's provocation. He really hated him for that.

-"Anyways, did you think-"

-"No, i won't join your stupid circle."

Nayuta cut off Reon, with a louder voice as he knew what he was going to say beforehand. He had bothered him with this proposal for the last month, and the answer was and will always be "No" but it seems this stupid blue haired acquaintance of his doesn't want to get that in their head and give up.

-"It's not a circle! It's an organization, Nayuta!"Reon shouted once more, irritated that he still refused his offer to join hands with the organization he works with for who knows how many times.

Reon was too a Rider, Gattack the god of battle, but unlike Nayuta who had his Zecter from the time he was a kid, he just recently recieved it from Kenta, who by orders from the Headquarter, was ordered to find a suitable holder for the Gatack Zecter. He was still not that used to it, but he still managed one way or another to defeat the hateful monsters that are the Worms, yet that wasn't enough. Starting from last month, the number of the Worms have been increasing at a worringly high speed and only one hero wasn't nearly enough to stop them all, so the headquarter had sent orders to find and add as many Riders as possible to fight alongside them. Reon, because of his direct connection to Nayuta, was given as a mission to convince him to join the organization and he honestly started to lose hope because of the many times he had rejected his offer without stating any reason. It's not like he had to state one, but he at least deserved to be told the reason after being rejected so many times.

-"And why are you refusing again?" Reon asked, not expecting an answer.

-"It would mess up my singing schedule."

Nayuta's answer was both expected and surprising to the frozen Reon. It was just like him to answer like that, but he hadn't expected that he would take the trouble of answering his question. Anger started to make its way to Reon's face when he recovered from his surprised state.

-"What?!Is your singing schedule more important than people's lives? It's the duty of a Rider to fight for humanity!" 

-"A duty...?" said Nayuta, anger starting to show on his face too, but that didn't stop Reon from getting angrier.

-"A Rider must fight the Worms and protect humanity's future! It's your destiny to fight them!"

Through the silent park, only the irrugular breath of Reon could be heard in this one cold of a night. A very cold night, yet Reon could somehow feel heat escaping from the sharp red eyes of the man three meters away from him, a heat that indicated that Nayuta would surely scream at him and probably punch him at worst, but he won't back down. Reon was right in everything he said, it was a Rider's destiny to fight for humanity.

-"Destiny..?" Nayuta's low voice surprised Reon who was expecting a scream,"Who decided that?"

-"What...?" 

As Nayuta got one step closer to Reon, the confused mind of Gattack couldn't process Kabuto's words until after a long minute. Right...who decided that a rider must fight for humanity's sake? 

No, Reon was definitly right, the zecters were created for this purpose after all. 

-"The zecters were created for humanity's sake, it's only logical that whoever obtain it must fullfil its purpose to fight for humanity, that's their destiny."

-" Destiny again? Such a useless thing doesn't exist, Misono." Nayuta lifted his hand before continiuing,"And if it does....i'll just crush it."

Nayuta crushed something invisible in his hand, and for a moment, Reon could easily imagine him doing that, crushing destiny. His eyes were burning to him, the rage and anger he could feel from his red eyes were enough to convince him of Nayuta's point for a second there, but he regained his logic fast enough to not get lost in his eyes. If he doesn't believe in fate and destiny...

-"Does that mean....you won't join us?"

-"No."

-" Then hand over the Kabuto zecter, we'll find someone else."

-"No, this thing is mine."

Reon was at a loss of words in front of his selfish attitude, a man with such selfishness couldn't possibly exist. If he won't hand the zecter over.... he had no choice but to take it by force, just like he was ordered to do.

-"Then i'll take it."Reon stretched out his hand to the night sky and the second later, a blue Zecter that looked like a stag beetle landed on his stretched hand, it was the Gatack Zecter. 

-"I don't have time for this nonsense." Nayuta declared with an exhausted voice, before turning around ready to go finally home, but Reon's hand stopped him.

-"Hand it over first. I have to give it to the headquarter."

-"Hmph. You're still a dumb guy huh, Misono? Always following orders like a good puppy."

Reon's frozen hand was shaken away by Nayuta's quite warm one, as he stopped to consider his words which struck him like lightening. Reon was honestly shocked after hearing such words from him. It wasn't because his words were mean, he was used to his rude words, but this time, unlike the previous times when he was mean to him, his words felt...true. Still, Reon couldn't believe it, he didn't want to, so he asked with an angry tone but ended up sounding more unsure than he wanted to.

-"What's wrong with following those above me? They're doing the right thing!"

-"The right thing you say?"

Nayuta after pronouncing these words with a mocking tone, approached Reon and with an astonishing speed grapped the collar of his parka, nearly hitting his face in the way. Reon couldn't react, his mind couldn't keep up with Nayuta's speed, it couldn't process what was happening and all he could do was look straight in the fierce red eyes of the man a few centimeters away from him.

-"Is working with those ugly things the right thing for you? Is turning every single human to an alien the right thing ? You're not that dumb to not know what's wrong and what's right, are you?"

Nayuta's words left Reon in a dazzled state as he couldn't believe what he just heard. The people working in the organization are trying to transform all of humanity into Worms? Their enemies? No, it can't be. The people he admired and always looked up to couldn't be like this, they were his model in life, he believed that they were always right and that they would anything to save humanity. This wasn't but another mean thing Nayuta said to annoy Reon. Yes, it was just like Nayuta to do something like that. He ignored the small voice that told him that Nayuta wouldn't go this far for something like that and asked completely forgetting that the white haired man still held him by his collar. Please, let it be that it was one of his humorless jokes.

-"Stop joking around, Nayuta. And where did you find something this ridiculous?"

A look that was as sharp as always was directed at Reon. Nayuta looked at him a second too long making him realize how close they were, and Reon was about to slap his hand away when Nayuta suddenly let go which made him nearly fall.

-"Hmph, do what you want."

Nayuta couldn't believe Reon was this stupid. Was he always like that? he couldn't remember clearly, but if there was one thing he remembered, it was how he couldn't look him in the eyes when his eyes looked like this...pitiful....sad, whenever he was faced with something that he didn't want to believe. That was one reason that made him let go, the other reason was that he didn't want to talk about where he got this information from. Just remembering the face of the person who told him that made his blood boil with anger, so he tried to go home before he somehow blurts out something unnessecary. But he knew it wouldn't that easy because of one thing. One of the many things that annoyed him in Reon , was his stubborness. Well, only sometimes.

-"Wait, Nayuta! Is it true? Where did you hear that?"

-"It doesn't matter where i got this from, and let go of my hand, Misono."

Nayuta was trying his best to remain calm but Reon wanted to know if his words were true, he had to know if the path he's walking on is right and he's willing to do anything for that.

-"No, tell me if it's true first."

Nayuta once again shook Reon's hand off, now really angry at him for being this stubborn and definitly not because he didn't believe him.

-"I never lie, Misono. Stop being stupid and wake up, this circle of yours isn't as heroic as you think."

Uncertainity was showing clearly on the holder of the Gattack Zecter's face, he hesitated a bit as he analyzed Nayuta's expression and eyes but he knew that he wasn't the type to lie just like that, he knew it and yet, he still couldn't believe it. It was too much for him to believe. Maybe if he knew who told him that, he wouldn't have a hard time believing it, or perhaps that person was wrong all along. Maybe that person lied to Nayuta. He had no choice but to talk to the still angry Nayuta.

-"You maybe, but i don't know about the person who told you that."

-"It's none of your business."

Nayuta walked away, he really was not in the mood for talking about the person who told him that, and wasn't sure he could stop himself from hitting Reon if they started to argue about it again. The white haired man started walking ignoring Reon who shouted for him to wait and started following him but was interrupted by a voice the holder of the Kabuto Zecter knew way too well. He really hoped it wasn't the person of his memories who had called out to him.

-"Nayuta, i see you're doing well?"

Nayuta stopped before looking at his right and the moment he recognized the person standing there with the most fake smile he's ever seen, he clenched his fists in an attempt of calming his throbbing heart. Reon who after looking at his right because of Nayuta stopping suddenly, was genuinly surprised, and without wasting any second, he greeted the person before him.

-"President! What are you doing here?"

-"I just came to greet my son."

The man with a suit spoke, his seemingly emotionless voice showed a bit of mockery but that was only noticed by Nayuta who replied under the eyes of the confused Reon.

-"I don't know you. Go away. Scram. Don't get in my way."

-"That's no way to talk to your father is it?"

Reon was litterally about to lose his mind when he heard that.

_Did he just say father?! Nayuta's?!_

-"Shut it. Scram. Go away scum."Nayuta left just like that, letting the perplexed Reon and his smiling father behind.

He had to go away as soon as possible, or he's going to jail for killing someone, but he had to do something for his anger which is why he started destroying the trash can before him with his feet. Oh, how he wished for that trash can to be his father. After ten minutes of beating up the trash can, Nayuta sat on a nearby bench, tired from....everything. His life had been empty from the moment his mother had died, the only things he could remember as good from his life were how free he would feel when he sings and how he would always fight with Reon. Why was fighting with that annoying guy one of the two things that didn't suck in his life, he had no idea. He didn't want to think about it, he wanted to sing not think, so he cursed yet again because that was what he had planned if not for those ugly things getting in his way.

-"Nayuta."

-"Fuck off, Misono."

The red Rider didn't want to argue again with Reon, he was too mentally exhausted to do so, he didn't even lift his head up which made the blue haired man before him pissed off. 

-" I won't! I'm coming with you."

Those words said with pure determination made Nayuta look up, his face clearly showing the confused state of his mind. 

-"What?"

-"You want to overthrow the pre- no, that bastard right? I'll help you."Reon looked down at the confused Nayuta with eyes that were unusually dark, his golden eyes reflected something other than determination. Sadness? Worry? Anxiety? No, it was anger. Nayuta knows this emotion way too well, but that didn't explain his attitude.

-"I never said that and i never wanted your help."

Despite the way he said that, Nayuta was curious, and even if he didn't express it, Reon somehow managed to understand his curiosity because of his voice which didn't match his words.

-"I just heard from that man that he was planning to transform all of humanity into worms, he even said "Try to stop me if you can." to me that fucking jerk bastard!" Reon screamed his frustration and anger before looking Nayuta in the eyes and saying," I don't care if he's your father and i don't give a crap about your past. Nayuta, if you want to take down that crappy man, i'll help you."

Only the sound of the wind could be heard as Nayuta looked at Reon. He didn't know exactly what to feel about his words, words that seemed to ring in his head for a long long minute.

Nayuta's hate for his father was because he let his mother die. Well his real mother. The one currently alive is no other than a disguised Worm. Those ugly aliens had the annoying capacity of copying the appearence, voice and even memories of humans. That father of his let his real mother die because he thought that it wouldn't be a problem because it was 'destined' and as long as there's someone who will 'replace' her.

He could've helped her but he didn't. He just left her, like that, dying under the pretext of destiny.

Nayuta knows of this becaus he told him that himself, and the him from that time was too shocked and too weak to do anything, but now, he swore he would get back at him. He will beat the hell out of him, for his own satisfaction not for anyone else, not for humanity's sake, he couldn't care less about humans. He will beat him on his own, or so he thought. There was another person who had the same goal of defeating that crappy man, even if their reasons were different, they wanted one and same thing. The death of the president of the organization. Why didn't he get rid of his father before? Because he couldn't beat him that's why. He have been training for more than ten years more than anyone, waiting for the day he'll feel strong enough to beat him and he thinks he isn't that far away from realizing that, so he doesn't need help.

-"I don't want your help. I can do it alone."

-"You need my help, stupid. If you could do it alone then you wouldn't have waited till now because of your bad temper." Reon's smug smile pissed off Nayuta more and more, but he couldn't deny it.

It was the case, he couldn't beat his father alone, he knew that but refused to believe it. He didn't want anything to do with anyone, especially not Reon because he tends to get too...weird when it comes to him somehow.

-"Also, just like you need me, i need you Nayuta."

How to describe the mental state of Nayuta when he heard this? Chaos, yes that was the word. He couldn't believe what he just heard or rather, he felt like he understood it in another way than Reon meant it, or did he mean it like that? Nayuta couldn't but blurt a really confused "Hah?" To Reon's words.

-"I need you to beat that bastard. And so you do. So let's work together till we beat him, then we don't know each other." Reon crossed his arms, a displeased expression on his face as he couldn't believe he just proposed to Nayuta to work with him.

He really hated it and surely Nayuta too, but they had no other choice. Nayuta felt both relief and something else he couldn't get his finger on when he heard his explanation. He was right, he couldn't beat him alone so he'll use Reon too, he'll 'work' with him but in his own way.

-"Don't order me around, i am stronger so just follow me and shut up."

-"Wha-"

-"I said shut up."

Nayuta stood up from the bench and his warm hand covered Reon's frozen mouth making him shut up and without taking too long, the white haired man walked away from the immobile Reon who couldn't keep up with Nayuta's unpredictable actions and it took him a good thirty seconds to move from his spot and follow Nayuta who was surprisingly far away.

These two who were always fighting with each other and who had different Ideals and ways of thinking, were now going to fight together, alongside each other. They had different reasons, but their goal was one. A goal they can't achieve without each other because they needed each other in this fight and...in their life too, but that is something that they'll realize later on, somewhere in the near future after they achieve their goal.

**Author's Note:**

> And that wraps it! Thank you very much for reading till here!  
> And i hope i didn't ruin NayuReon's dynamic!


End file.
